The Tide Meets the Sky
by xxxxbird-kids rockxxxx
Summary: Max gets an expiration date, and the flock kicks her out. When she crashes into Mt. Olympus while flying, will she know her true heritage? Will a love triangle develope? I know most of it is an overused plot, but I promise you won't regret reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Max gets an expiration date, and the flock kicks her out. When she crashes into Mt. Olympus while flying, will she know her true heritage? Will a love triangle develope? I know most of it is an overused plot, but I promise you won't regret reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: I AM THE NEW AUTHOR OF THIS STORY**

**FLOCK: WHAT!**

**ME: I WAS TRUSTED BY A GREAT AUTHOR CALLED SORENITY4EVA**

**PERCY : xxxxbird-kids rocksxxxx owns nothing :-(**

**Ch 1 Surprise, Surprise, You're Going to Die**  
>Max P.O.V.<br>I woke up to the smell of bacon, instantly I knew this was  
>going to be a good day. Boy was I wrong.<br>I did my daily commute to the bathroom to get some of the  
>worst knots out of my hair, but when I pulled my hair back, I<br>saw a sort of tattoo on the back of my neck.  
>"Oh no, not now, right when life starts settling down." right<br>at the back of my neck, was a tattoo, with a date.  
>It said April 24, 2012 so I had exactly two weeks to live. I<br>wore a hoodie, avoiding my usual tank top style and headed  
>down the stairs.<br>"Good morning everyone." I mumbled, it seemed like I was  
>in the bathroom for a long time, because even Nudge was<br>awake.  
>Nudged looked up at me from her magazine that we salvaged<br>from an abandoned gas station, and said "Good morning  
>Max, I can see you actually spent time in front of the mirror."<br>I nodded "There weren't many knots this time, luckily."  
>Nudge just nodded her head in response and went back to<br>her magazine.  
>I suddenly remembered to put up my mind block so Angel<br>couldn't read my thoughts.  
>I'm going to die, and with an expiration date. It's just such a<br>dismal way to die.  
>"Max?" I heard Angel's sweet voice, "Get out" she said<br>sternly.  
>"W-what?" I said in disbelief.<p>

"You heard me Max, or should I say Max II?" she spat with  
>venom in her voice.<br>"Max II, what did you do with our own Max?" this time I  
>heard Fang's deep voice, with a cold, stone-hard edge to his<br>voice.  
>I scoffed "You think I'm Max II?"<br>Angel nodded, "You have a mind block, you have a hoodie  
>on, when you usually have a tank top, and you usually wake<br>early to wake everyone else up." she listed.  
>"Fine of you all want me to leave, I'll go,<br>" I said with  
>hesitation "but take care of yourselves and I'll leave you with<br>a little parting gift." I took off my hoodie and turned around  
>showing my expiration date.<br>The whole Flocks' mouths opened, except for Iggy who  
>looked around frantically asking "What the hell is<br>happening?" Nudge spoke up, "Max, sh-she has an expiration  
>date." Iggy's eyes widened, "Max I'm so sorry."<br>"It's too late to apologize, I wish nothing but the best for you  
>guys, but I'm already gone." and then I jumped out the door.<br>(You know I just mentioned three songs in that, I just  
>needed to do that, it just fit in so well! )<br>I snapped out my wings and flew at my top speed, breaking  
>the sound barrier, I didn't know where I was going until I<br>saw a quick flash of the empire state building and crashed  
>into something really big, like a mountain.<p>

**FANGS P.O.V**

She left, just like that.  
>I instantly regretted what I said when she turned around.<br>All I want, is her back.  
>Mainly because, I love her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, second chapter and I'm tired.**  
><strong>Ch 2 Nice to Meet You! Just Not in this Fashion<strong>  
><strong>Percy P.O.V.<strong>  
>"Annabeth! Stop smothering me!" Ugh! Ever since I started<br>to date Annabeth, she wouldn't leave me alone.  
>She even tried follow me into the shower, I need to break up<br>with her, N-O-W.  
>"Annabeth we need to talk." I said, "What is it honey?" I let<br>out a breath, "We need to break up… wait what is that?" I  
>pointed to a flying figure crashing onto Mt. Olympus.<br>"Don't you try to change the subject on m- Oh my gosh! I  
>think that's a person!" she screamed.<br>And she finally noticed, "Oh you don't think, now stop gaping  
>at her and help her!" I yelled. She scrambled over to the girl.<br>That moment, I was reminded that we were in front of the  
>gods, Athena was happy that I broke up with her, since she<br>doesn't have a good history with my dad, Zeus looked  
>surprised with a face of recognition for who knows what,<br>same goes for Hera, and Dad looked very interested.

"Excuse me, Zeus, this girl has wings. They're probably fake  
>though, just let me try to pull them off." she started to tug<br>on the wings of the girl, and still unconscious, the girl cried  
>in pain.<br>I ran over to her, "Annabeth! You're hurting her! Stop it!" I  
>grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "What? Obviously<br>they're fake!" she exclaimed, "No they're not! Can't you see  
>they're hurting her!" I examined the unconscious girl.<br>I have to say, she was beautiful. She had slightly wavy dirty  
>blonde hair with sun streaks, tanned skin, and a tall lean<br>body.  
>"Percy! Stop drooling over that girl! You're mine!" I sighed,<br>"Annabeth, I broke up with you ten minutes ago,  
>remember?" I shook my head in frustration and pinched the<br>bridge of my nose. I started to treat the girl.  
>Then the girl started to stir, and a pair of beautiful chocolate<br>eyes stared up at me, then she punched me in the nose. (**A/N: I WOULD TOO IF SOME WAS ABOVE ME WHEN I WAKE UP)****  
><strong>

Max P.O.V.  
>I woke up to see a kid, about my age with sea green eyes. My first instinct was to attack, so my fist shot up and<br>punched him in the nose, and I got up into a fighting stance.  
>"Ow! What the hell was that for! That's some thanks for<br>saving your life." the kid said with sarcasm dripping off the  
>last couple of words.<p>

"I'm so sorry! It's instinct." I said, he nodded. "Now will you  
>care to explain the wings?" I looked around uncomfortably,<br>"That's for some other time. Now who are the giant people  
>behind you?" I said craning my neck to see the people behind<br>him.  
>"First, let's introduce ourselves." he said, I sighed, "I'm<br>Maximum Ride, Max for short. Call me anything else and  
>you'll wake up to find yourself missing an eyeball." he eyed<br>me cautiously and started to talk, "I'm Perceus Jackson, but  
>call me Percy."<br>He put out his hand to shake and I took it.  
>"Ahem." one of the giant people cleared his throat, "I know<br>this is awkward but, welcome home, daughter."  
><strong>Cliffy!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**MAX: HEY**

**PERCY: WELCOME**

**ANNABETH : GET THE STORY GOING**

**ME: OK OK**

**MAX : xxxxbird-kids rockxxxx OWNS NOTHING**

**ME: SAD BUT TRUE :-(**

** Ch 3: Wait… WHAT?**

Max P.O.V  
>I squinted at the giant dude, then I tilted my head to the<br>right, then the left. I stood there for a while in disbelief.  
>"Max, how long are you going to stand there gawking at a<br>god?" Percy said.  
>"Just until I make sense out of this,<br>" I said, still squinting at  
>the… God?<br>"Wait what? My dad was a God? What about Jeb? Then who's  
>my mom? Is she still Valencia? Ugh I'm hurting my own<br>head, but this is still too much." I finally said.  
>"Gosh Max, since when did you ask so many questions?<br>You're dad is Zeus that's the best reaction that you can get  
>out of yourself? You should have seen my face, and how I<br>freaked out." Percy said, flailing his arms like he was having  
>a spaz attack.<br>"Dude, I've been mutated and kept in a lab for half of my  
>life, I mean this is a big surprise, but not big enough to freak<br>out. Unlike you, who I think is having a spaz attack right  
>now." I said imitating his actions.<br>Percy was about to say something but Zeus cleared his throat  
>again, "Yes I am your father, and about your parents, Jeb<br>and Valencia were just your parents in the human world,  
>your mother is Hera." Percy and my eyes almost popped out<br>of our heads.  
>"W-wait that m-mean that M-max is…" "I'm a goddess?" I<br>asked sort of finishing Percy's sentence.

"Well, yes that's exactly what that means, but because of  
>your childhood… experimentations, your godly powers have<br>been locked deep within you. So for now you will be sort of  
>disguised as a demigod, living at Camp Halfblood." Zeus, I<br>mean Dad, said.  
>I will never get used to calling him that.<br>"Wait, what's Camp Halfblood?" I asked, "It's a refuge for  
>demigods, it's safer here then the outside world. Less<br>monsters want to eat your guts you know?" Percy answered.  
>"Ahem? Has everybody forgotten about me? My boyfriend<br>just broke up with me and this is how you treat me, like I'm  
>not there?" a blonde girl said, then, she let out an ear<br>piercing shriek.  
>I covered my ears and flinched at the sound, "Hello? I have<br>raptor hearing so it would be better if you didn't pop my  
>eardrums thank you very much!" I said, my voice getting<br>progressively louder.  
>"Well I'm sorry! But that boy right there is a jerk, I'm way<br>prettier than all the other girls." then she looked at me,  
>"Especially you."<br>"Look, I'm not the one in a super short skirt, with an two  
>inches of make-up, strutting around like I'm better than<br>everyone else." I said glaring at her, causing her to flinch,  
>make a hmph sound, and walk away.<br>Percy looked at me all wide eyed, "Dude you are one scary  
>person. Anyways would you care to explain the whole<br>mutation thing to me on the way to camp?"

I nodded and looked around, "What's our ride?" "Oh you  
>know the usual" Percy said, "What's the usual?" I asked,<br>"Pegasus of course!" he said like it was obvious, "Wait,  
>what?<p>

**bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: ~SMILING~ GOOD EVENING EVERYONE**

**MAX: ARE U OK?**

**ME: YEA **

**MAX: OOOOKKKKAAAAYYYY**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Percy  
>Jackson and the Olympians<br>Chapter 4: Hopefully  
>Max P.O.V<br>"Wait, Pegasus? As in magical horse with wings? Oh my gosh  
>Angel and Nudge would lo-" I cut myself off before I said<br>anything else. Percy sent me a questioning look.  
>"Who's Angel and Nudge?" he asked.<br>"Two girls from my old family, there were also three other  
>kids, of course they threw me away like a dirty rag. I got an<br>expiration date-it's pretty self explanatory-and they thought I  
>was a traitor. Well that's just skimming the surface of it." I<br>said, trailing off.

"Oh, well you can tell me everything you want when we get  
>to the camp." Percy said. He sat in the carriage thing and<br>patted the seat next to him. I shook my head, spreading my  
>wings.<br>"I think I'll use my own wings. Plus, I think the blonde one  
>needs a ride back to your camp." I said gesturing my head<br>towards a fuming, uh, Anne-Marie was it? No, it was  
>Annabeth! I remember Percy saying that.<br>Annabeth let out a snort but climbed into the carriage  
>anyways.<br>It was a 15 minute flight and the air was crisp and enjoyable.  
>I felt the wind flow through my feathers and it hitting my<br>face. I let out a content sigh and smiled. As we landed a  
>wave of panic crashed onto me.<br>"What's the date today?" I asked Percy.  
>"April 23rd, why?"<br>"Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit! Oh shit!" I yelled  
>pacing back and forth.<br>"Wh-what? What's wrong?" Percy asked. I turned around and  
>pulled my hair back.<br>Percy P.O.V  
>"Wh-what? What's wrong?" I asked. Max turned around and<br>pulled her hair back. On the back of her neck, in bluish  
>writing, was tomorrows date. I stood there staring at it,<br>trying to process it. I gulped.

"Is that, your expiration date?" I asked, shaking. I only knew  
>her for 30 minutes, but it felt like years.<br>"Yes. I'm afraid it is." Max said as she turned around,  
>sadness evident in her voice.<br>"Wait, since you're a goddess, you can't die, right?" Please,  
>oh please be true.<br>"Hm. That might be the case." She said her eyes showed that  
>she was deep in thought.<br>"I'll ask the Gods through Iris." I said trying to find one of  
>those cursed coins in my pocket, you'd think that they're so<br>damn big, that they'd be easy to find right? Wrong.  
>"Iris? You know what? I won't ask any more questions, I'm<br>gonna get a headache with all of this stuff to process" that  
>statement made me chuckle a little bit.<br>"I know it's a little hard to process at first but after a bit you  
>get used to it. Trust me."<br>At this point we were at my cabin in front of the little  
>fountain. I threw the coin in (AN sorry I haven't read the  
>series in a while so I don't remember the process) the little<br>rainbow and asked to talk to Zeus.  
>We waited for it to "connect" to the Gods, all the while<br>crossing our fingers.

**BYE BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 5: Just My Luck  
>Max P.O.V<br>As we, well, connected to the gods, I kept on crossing my  
>fingers, I just met Percy! I mean seriously how cruel would<br>fate be if that happened?  
>As I paced back and forth, Zeus' face appeared.<br>"Whoa, that's fucking amazing." I said, awe plastered on  
>my face.<br>"MAXIMUM! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" I heard in the  
>background, I assumed it was Hera, I mean Mom.<br>"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "Anyways, I was wondering  
>about my expiration date."<br>Zeus had a playful smile on his face.

"What expiration date?" he asked.  
>"You know, tattooed on my neck expiration date? Telling<br>me the day I'm supposed to die expiration date?"  
>"Max?" I heard Percy ask, but I was in the ranting zone.<br>"How can you be smiling? I could die tomorrow and you  
>look like you've seen the leader of North Korea die a<br>gruesome death!"  
>"Max?"<br>"I mean, seriously why would you-"  
>"MAX!" Percy yelled in my face.<br>"WHAT!?" I yelled back. Percy made a mirror out of water  
>and showed me the back of my neck, it was gone.<br>"Oh." I said, embarrassment creeping up onto my face.  
>"Yup."<br>"Well, Maximum, as much as I enjoyed your um, 'freak out  
>session' you are a goddess, you cannot die even if you<br>tried."  
>"Awesome!" I yelled out.<p>

" That is not an excuse to do things frowned upon." Zeus  
>said sternly.<br>"I know, I know." I said in a sort of blah blah blah tone.  
>"Well, is that it?" Zeus asked.<br>"What? Oh, um yeah that's it." I said, suddenly aware of  
>my behavior in front of the king of the gods.<br>"Okay. I will, as the kids say nowadays, 'see you later  
>alligator'" Zeus, er, Dad, said awkwardly.<br>"Bye!" I said as the 'call' was cut off.  
>Percy P.O.V.<br>"Well, we should get going, I need to show you around the  
>camp." I said.<br>"Awesome,  
>" Max said, "can't wait." She shot me a bright<br>smile that lit up my world like nobody el- oh shit, I'm  
>turning into one of those boy band pansies. Get your head<br>in the game! I said in my head all the while slapping  
>myself multiple times.<br>"Um, Perce? Are you okay there?" Max asked.

My face probably turned a dark shade of red. I totally  
>forgot Max was standing there.<br>"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine!" I chirped a bit too cheerily. She  
>shot me a wary glance but changed the subject.<br>"Okay! Show me around the place that I will soon call  
>home!" Max yelled, charging forward.<br>"Wait! Slow down! You're going to get lost!" I yelled,  
>chasing after her.<br>"Catch me if you can, Ocean Boy!" Max yelled, sparing a  
>quick glance backwards.<br>"Ocean Boy? Really? Like I haven't heard that one!" I said,  
>still running.<br>*1 week later*  
>Max P.O.V.<br>Life at Camp Half-Blood is great! I blended in as a  
>demigod, and I was careful about not showing my wings,<br>or my goddess secret, or my extra powers, or- crap, I have  
>a LOT of secrets to keep.<p>

Percy and I have been getting really close, and honestly, I  
>don't care! I'm happy around him, though I do have the<br>occasional run-in with Annabeth. Let's just say, she won't  
>be bothering me again for a while after I, um, willed a<br>lightning bolt to shoot the ground two inches in front of her  
>face.<br>I discovered some new powers during my stay at Camp  
>Half-Blood. Turns out, I can control lightning, wind, rain,<br>and as a bonus for being a goddess, I can read and control  
>minds, just like Angel, but ten times stronger.<br>I have been thinking about the Flock a lot lately. I hope  
>they're regretting their decision right now, oh that would<br>be great. I'm happy right now. Je suis contente. I think,  
>remembering the little French I learned while in France.<br>I've made a lot of friends in the little time I've been here.  
>Thalia probably being my favorite, considering she's as<br>spunky as I am, plus, she's my half sister! My real half  
>sister! I was overjoyed when I found out.<br>I heard from Percy that we got five newcomers today. It  
>wouldn't be- nah I doubt it.<br>I went out of my cabin along with Thalia to greet the  
>newcomers.<p>

I saw a crowd of people so I couldn't see what the  
>newcomers looked like. I pushed through the crowd until I<br>got to the front. I fell when my foot got caught on a stray  
>foot, I looked down and brushed myself off saying:<br>"Hi! Welcome to Camp half-Blood, my name is-"  
>"Max?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see ten<br>very familiar eyes look at me in shock. I narrowed my eyes  
>instantly.<br>"What are you doing here?" I growled, those five words  
>soaked in venom.<br>"Oh my god! Max you have no idea how much we've  
>missed you!" Angel cried, advancing with open arms.<br>I pushed her away.  
>"Don't touch me." I growled. "Now answer my question!"<br>The Flock looked shocked. Angel started to sob.  
>"You had no right to push her like that!" Fang growled.<br>"You had no right to accuse me of being Max II!" I yelled  
>back without a second of hesitation. Fang flinched. The<br>crowd gasped, they knew about the Flock, minus the  
>wings, and I told them about Max II.<p>

"You, you're the one who ruined my sister!" I heard Thalia  
>yell from behind me.<br>"Sister? I thought Ella was your sister." I heard Iggy say.  
>"Isn't the first time you were wrong." I murmured under<br>my breath. "Anyways, I'm guessing something attacked  
>you and somebody found you and brought you here." I<br>said, finally calming down.  
>"Yeah." Gazzy said.<br>"Okay, um, welcome. Don't expect to see my face much,  
>cause quite frankly, I don't like any of you." I said with an<br>obvious fake smile plastered on my face.  
>"Max…" I heard Fang start.<br>"Don't you dare say a fucking word." I said glaring at him.  
>And I stalked off.<br>Percy P.O.V.  
>I stared at the group, then Max, shocked, as she stormed<br>away. I turned back to the Flock glaring at them. I walked  
>up to the black haired one, remembering what Max told<br>me.

"Are you the one called 'Fang'?" I asked. He nodded. I  
>pulled my fist back, and before he could react, I punched<br>him, watching in satisfaction and he fell to the ground.  
>"You, sir, are an asshole." I snarled.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: I'M BACK**

**NUDGE AND ANGEL : YAYY MORE CHATPYS**

**ME:YEP**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**FLOCK:AWWWWWW**

**THE BEGINNING OF THE LOVE TRIANGLE**

**PERCY"S P.O.V**

Man that felt good. This is lucky I didn't kill him. "Do you guys know what you put her though? Well let me tell you. She can't even mention your names without sadness and sorrow in her eyes. She goes out every night and cry because she doesn't want to be seen as weak. We all had to help her find happiness again. Which we don't mind because she is a great girl. She's funny, smart, a great friend and leader, she is caring, loving, strong, creative, a great battle planner, trustworthy, honest, helpful, should I say more because I would here all night." I said and continued before they could say any thing" Next time accuse someone of something or someone else before you speak." The boy I just punch had enough strength to get up and punch me. "SHUT YOUR ASS UP YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MAX. WE LIVED WITH HER AND SHE TOOK CARE OF US . SHE WAS A GIRL WHO NEVER BACK DOWN. AND SHE WOULDN'T DARE TO EVEN KISS YOU AND YOUR DUMB ASS!" He said.

**MAX'S P.O.V WHILE THIS GOING ON**

'Why me? Why do the fates hate me so? I was just getting happy once again and they had to come to this place out all places'  
>The sky started to light up as if Zeus was saying to be happy and move forward. I just smiled at the sky. my phone started to ring. I looked at who was calling. It was Thalia " What's up?" i answered " Get back here now." she said. " Why? Whats wrong?" I said worried. That boy Fang and Percy are fighting. 'OH SHIT IF FANG LOSES CONTROL OR IF PERCY DOES SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIED'<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: I'M BACK**

**NUDGE AND ANGEL : YAYY MORE CHATPYS**

**ME:YEP**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**FLOCK:AWWWWWW**

**THE BEGINNING OF THE LOVE TRIANGLE**

**PERCY"S P.O.V**

Man that felt good. This is lucky I didn't kill him. "Do you guys know what you put her though? Well let me tell you. She can't even mention your names without sadness and sorrow in her eyes. She goes out every night and cry because she doesn't want to be seen as weak. We all had to help her find happiness again. Which we don't mind because she is a great girl. She's funny, smart, a great friend and leader, she is caring, loving, strong, creative, a great battle planner, trustworthy, honest, helpful, should I say more because I would here all night." I said and continued before they could say any thing" Next time accuse someone of something or someone else before you speak." The boy I just punch had enough strength to get up and punch me. "SHUT YOUR ASS UP YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MAX. WE LIVED WITH HER AND SHE TOOK CARE OF US . SHE WAS A GIRL WHO NEVER BACK DOWN. AND SHE WOULDN'T DARE TO EVEN KISS YOU AND YOUR DUMB ASS!" He said.

**MAX'S P.O.V WHILE THIS GOING ON**

'Why me? Why do the fates hate me so? I was just getting happy once again and they had to come to this place out all places'  
>The sky started to light up as if Zeus was saying to be happy and move forward. I just smiled at the sky. my phone started to ring. I looked at who was calling. It was Thalia " What's up?" i answered " Get back here now." she said. " Why? Whats wrong?" I said worried. That boy Fang and Percy are fighting. 'OH SHIT IF FANG LOSES CONTROL OR IF PERCY DOES SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIED'<p> 


End file.
